Not Your Average Fairy Tale
by xxEmza
Summary: "I'm Evette Wyvern and my team and I will kick your rear end out of Fiore!" In land of Fiore, another quirky cast of characters tell of another magical tale. ACCEPTING OC'S!
1. Introduction 1 - Evette Wyvern

The salty air stung the young ladies eyes as she balanced carelessly on the edge of the boat. It swayed by the dock, lifeless and empty. It was boring just standing around, but there wasn't much she could do.

"Hey! Get off of there!" A bitter old male voice cracked through the silence and the girl lurched backwards as she narrowly avoided a beer bottle tossed in her direction. "That there is my boat you piece of chicken shit!"

Her eyes widened and she jumped down, feeling the sun illuminate behind her. She wore a blue half coat over a white t-shirt, black pants and plain back shoes. Her dusty brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, which pulled back bangs revealing stormy gray eyes.

She whipped her finger at the drunken man, the other hand sassily placed on her hips. "You dare throw a bottle at the amazing _Evette Wyvern_?! The greatest mage in all of-" She was cut off as the man threw another bottle, smacking her right in the forehead.

"Goddamnit, you did this yesterday! If you keep coming back, I'm going to call the police!" He threatened then stumbled away, grumbling angrily.

The girl emerged from the ocean slowly, eyes narrowed and bubbles emerging angrily in front of her face. Oh, once she got her team together, she'd lead them to adventures unknown.

"Just you wait, once I become leader of my new team – I'll come back here and- ACK!" She flailed desperately as a seagull began to viciously dive towards her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please go onto my profile to see my rules & application form for this story!**


	2. Introduction 2 - Powers & Abilities

**I'd like to thank **_**Clear Cyan**_** for some insight on things to improve for the story and to make sure I get plenty of submissions, I'll be posting a new chapter featuring more of Evette's aspects to help create OC's that will blend with her.**

**THIS IS NOT ABOUT MY BENEFIT, THIS IS FOR YOUR BENEFIT. IT WILL HELP CREATE A CHARACTER THAT CAN ACTUALLY WORK WITH THE STORY AND MAKE DEVELOPMENTS.**

_**Rules & Submission info for this story are located on my profile.**_

Evette wasn't one for sob stories.

In fact she could not stand whiney little babies so caught up in their own problems that they couldn't make light of their own situation.

And this lady was really pushing on her nerves.

"_Save my baby please_! She's the only one I have left in my life!" The blubbering mess gurgled as she was on her knees, clutching Evette's half jacket desperately. "My husband was killed in a fight and my daughter is all I have left of my him! I'll give you anything: Money, food, diamonds, anything!"

Her ears pricked and Evette picked up the lady excitedly, "Money? Food?! Really?!" She cried, eyes wide and mouth already drooling at the idea of free food. "I haven't had a decent meal in forever!"

"I'll give you as much food as you want, please just- EEEK!" The lady shrieked as she was tossed away, and the brown haired Mage whipping past at a blinding speed.

"Yeah, yeah, save your baby I know." She called over her shoulder. The Mage looked at the stroller, racing down the hill and nearing the harbor at an alarming rate. _I have to act quickly!_ She thought urgently.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a child-like set of cards and whipped one out then quickly put it back in. Repeating the process several times before allowing an innocent grin to stretch on her face as she found her desired weapon.

She raised the card into the sun and as loud as she could, hollered:

"_**CARD MAGIC: DECK OF JUNGLE; CHEETAH!**_"

The card glowed and a cheetah standing on two legs wearing a jesters outfit leaped out and sprinted towards the carriage – while still on two legs. It snatched the handle as it tottered over the edge, successfully stopping it. Evette ran over and looked inside, sighing as there was no injuries on the screaming baby.

She grabbed the handle and pulled it back to the weeping mother.

"My baby!" She cried, enveloping the sobbing infant with a hug. "Thank you very much and if it isn't troublesome to you, what kind of magic was that?"

Evette grinned and pulled out the recently used deck.

"Card Magic! You see, I got the one I just used from a kids shop and I had some guy at a Magic Shop enchant it. But you can get pre-enchanted ones at stores." She pulled out two other decks, "Each card has a different ability. Some you can bring figures out of and others can be used as weapons to be summoned. Pretty neat huh?"

The women was startled at the explanation but merely smiled it off, "What happens if you lose a deck?"

Evette's carefree smile disappeared, "Well I'd spend the rest of my life looking for it no matter what…" She brightened up again.

"Now about that food?"

**Here you go, a simple explanation revealing Evette's mage powers as well as some more characteristics of her personality.**

**I will be posting these chapters whenever I get questions or I feel like it.**

**OC'S WILL BE SELECTED AT THE END OF THE MONTH**

**IF YOU WISH TO SUBMIT YOUR OC, PLEASE REVIEW MY RULES & SUBMISSION FORM ON MY PROFILE PAGE**

**Cordially Yours,**

**XxEmza **


	3. THE AUTHORS HAVE BEEN CHOSEN

"Today is the day!" Evette sung, holding her head high in the air as she leaped through the empty, moonlit streets of Hargeon. "I can almost sense my teammates! It's like a mental link raging on inside me!"

She whipped around, her dusty brown hair – now matted with seagull feathers tangled in the messy locks. The Card Mage jabbed her finger up to the glistening moon, the other hand on her hip. Her stormy gray eyes narrowed in a challenging fashion, as if she were planning to fight the moon itself.

"I will lead the greatest team to ever walk Earthland!" She hollered, louder than meant as a window slammed open and a woman cradling a baby in one hand and using the other to shove a young toddler from climbing up her dress, down.

"GO TO SLEEP, YOU HAVE DONE THIS FAR TOO MANY TIMES, YOU IDIOT!" She crowed and with her newly freed hand, threw a pot at the now running Mage.

Evette smirked, skidding to a halt and half turning so she faced the woman, rudely pointing her finger. "I think you mean renowned genius lady! I'm ditching this hay town anyways, I will see you in a better time and a better place."

"_Don't count on it_," She hissed then slammed the window shut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In all honesty, this little paragraph served no purpose but to entertain you as I announce something.**

**I am impatient little whiner and er…um..chose the writers for the series? Yeah, it just happened I swear.**

**Here is how I chose:**

**Who your character was.**

**How your character could develop.**

**Would your character fit with the other chosen characters?**

**Abilities and how they could work with other abilities (I'll admit, I skimmed over the magic quite a bit *bows head in shame*)**

**The grammar and spelling in the application**

**And here is the surprise one that I notified only one person about:**

**I went on your accounts and read through your fanfictions. What I was looking for was**

**How well you could portray a character**

**Could you portray a character without letting your own personal ideals get in the way (Ex. Lucy being superpowered, etc.)**

**And pretty much your writing style as well as how you could captivate an audience and set moods**

**THE CHOSEN WRITERS WILL BE PMED AND ANNOUNCED THROUGH FUTURE CHAPTERS. I WILL NOT ANNOUNCE THEM HERE AS I WANT SOME PLANNING AND AGREEMENTS TO BE MADE FIRST.**

**If you did not get picked, I'm sorry it didn't work out but remember:**

**THIS IS ONLY A DEADLINE FOR MAIN CHARACTERS**

**I AM ALWAYS ACCEPTING SIDE CHARACTERS AND ANTAGONISTS**

**DO NOT HESITATE TO TALK TO ME ABOUT ANYTHING.**

**That is all!**

**-XxEmza**


	4. Episode 1 - Not your Average Beginning

Evette placed a hand on her cheek, feeling her hair drape to the side as she tilted her head. She crossed her legs, her eyes never leaving the scene in front of her. Her stormy gray eyes moved madly as she tried to follow each figure, her mouth slowly opening and closing as she tried to keep her excitement inside.

"Well, I've had weirder days but this still takes the cake." She remarked, waiting for the perfect time to jump in.

Three snake-like heads snapped viciously, all connected to one body but with three tails emerging at the end. The swampy green creature held a diamond shaped pattern on its back, each a milky white but they changed color at each strike. Looking closer into the eyes, it seemed the creature has no pupils, only a white void where the eye was.

But the creature was not what she was looking at.

Three individuals were _clumsily_ fighting the creature. Evette rolled her eyes, realizing they knew nothing of the creature they were fighting. But still, she looked closely at them.

The only female was inexplicably short, she seemed to be around the age fourteen but the yelling seemed to differ as her voice was mature and aged. Her hair was twisted around at the nape of her neck, and even though she was leaping around furiously – the bun refused to be swayed. She wore a white shirt underneath a pair of blue denim overalls, with the bottom half rolled up to her mid-calf and on her feet, dark blue gum boots.

The two males were quite different – one had a skinny build while the other seemed quite athletic.

The skinny one- though he wasn't 'twiggish"- had tanned skin and seemed to stand roughly around six feet. His freckled, boyish face had a look of pure delight which puzzled Evette. His sandy brown hair was spiked in the back, with the front being swept to the right, over his glasses. His wardrobe consisted of a black coat that fell to the heels. On his right shoulder to the middle of his left side was a brown strap, appearing to keep the unbuttoned coat on. Around his waist was black belt and as he jumped aside from a misaimed attack from the female, on his legs were dusty old jeans.

Evette looked further, seeing further details on the boy, but failed to make them out at her position. She sighed, giving up before turning to the final male. Giving an impressed whistle at what she saw.

Unlike the other male, this one had an impressive build as well as fair skin. His deep blue eyes were accompanied by blond hair styled with undercut. He wore a black jean vest over a white T-shirt, and she could make out a tattoo peaking out of the shirt resembling two crossed swords. He wore blue denim shorts with a chain connecting something to his belt, as well as black sneakers. Around his wrist was a braided bracelet and around his neck, a necklace with a golden ring attached to it.

The Card Magic user smiled as she finished her analyzing but her small smile was replaced by a look of annoyance as the snake began to curl upwards and Mages, believing they had won, stopped attacking.

"_Shit_."

She whipped out a deck of cards and began to pull a few out.

"Nope…nope…not that one…come on… Here we go!" She whipped out a card with a masked figure, draped in lovely white wings with baby blue tipped feathers.

"**CARD MAGIC: DECK OF THE GODS: LEDA OF THE SWANS**."

Wings tore out of the back of Evette's clothing, ripping her jacket and shirt. She flapped them slowly, not yet lifting herself off the ground. Once she felt she had enough control, she flew herself off the ground.

"_Madame Evette, where would you like me to take you today_?" A ghostly woman appeared alongside Evette, feathers narrowly covering her privates.

"The idiots facing a Hoop Snake, Leda." Evette replied and the woman nodded, as on command the wings soared towards them. As she drew closer, she could see the snake grasp the tails in their jaws and begin to spin.

"What in the name of…?" The girl said, speaking with a tad of a southern accent. She whipped her fingers up in a gun-like position, the tips beginning to flare.

"Aw, so close guys!" The skinny male hollered in a taunting, polite tone, "Don't make me start trying now! Gyahaha!" He finished with a devious smirk upon his lips whilst he brought his left hand out to reveal a chain-like whip; fit and ready for battle.

The last of the trio simply smiled, clapped his hands and pulled them apart, revealing a shocking amount of electricity bursting between his palms. "Let's do this."

The Hoop Snake began to wheel even faster, kicking up dirt behind it as it built up speed. He launched itself towards them and the trio braced themselves.

"MOVE YOU IDIOTS!" The scream echoed viciously at them before hands and wings shoved them out of the way. The one who had barreled them stood up, and shook off.

She paused for a moment then spoke, "No Leda, that will be all, thanks a lot!" With that, the lovely wings on her back disappeared, leaving only tears in the back where her wings once were.

"Now moving on," Evette clapped her hands together and whipped around to face the baffled trio. "My name is Evette Wyvern, and _are you all complete morons_?!"

The girl recoiled and pushed herself up, indignantly standing in front of the much taller girl. "What in the world are you talking 'bout?" She roared, clenching her fists.

"Excuse me, it's very rude not to introduce yourself."Evette replied, making a 'tsk tsk' motion with her fingers.

The skinny boy shoved the girl out of the way, giving an over friendly smile that made Evette uncomfortable. "Andrew Rose; the pleasures all mine."

The larger male still sat, pulling out a cigarette and lighter. He lit the cigarette and stuck it in his mouth, "Albert Schmidt, pleased to meet you." He said, handing out a hand for them to shake. Evette gladly shook it.

The three looked at the girl, awaiting her introduction.

"Introduce myself? But she…the thing…gonna…oh whatever, fine." She growled and didn't bother to shake hands with them, despite her usually friendly self. "Fraser Jones... blame my parents for the crap name. I'd prefer you to call me Raz. Now, care to explain why we are all complete morons?"

Evette flicked a stray dusty brown lock out of her face, tightened her ponytail then looked at them. "You were about to feed a Hoop Snake, stupid."

"A Hoop what?" Albert looked at her lazily, though confusion was evident on his face. Andrew chuckled, placing a hand on his face.

"A Hoop Snake in a creature in which hunts prey by grabbing its tail in its jaws and rolling towards it. Luckily this one will take some time after that roll to be ready to fight again, but you can never truly lose it – so you'll need to kill it-"

"Which we were trying to do!" Fraser interrupted, accusingly pointing her finger at Evette.

She used her hand to lower Fraser's finger. "Excuse me Raz, pointing is rude." She accused then continued, " Those spots on its back would've eaten your magic and given it power. Plus, even you didn't hit the spots, its scales are harder than steel."

"So then how would you propose we defeat it, Ms. Wyvern?" Andrew asked, his voice laced with mock curiosity.

"The belly is the week spot, like cutting fabric." She responded, "Shame though, you had a great position to kill it, you were only aiming at the wrong spot. Now, I've got a plan that'll work and I've been watching you for a while now so I've got a pretty good idea of how we can you all your little abilities to their finest."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX (This is simply how I separate story parts, if you feel comfortable with something else, feel free to change it)**

The Hoop Snake slithered towards them, each head hissing furiously that they had missed their prey. The spots on their back changed from white to blue and the create began to slither faster towards them.

"Raz! Albert!" Evette yelled and the two jumped out from either end of the serpent. Raz pointed her finger gun again and began to rapidly fire at the front of the beast while Albert sending bolts of electricity at the tails.

The creature immediately curled up, showing the hardened outside scales to its attackers.

Evette pulled out a card, fully prepared and held it up.

"**CARD MAGIC: DECK OF WEAPONS: SPEAR OF THE VALKYRIE**!"

A large spear came out of the card, large enough for a person to stand on. Andrew hopped on, preparing his magic.

Evette pulled back with her hands and the spear copied. Her hands whisked forward in a motion of throwing.

"Heh, only a fool like you could pull out such a flimsy plan like this." Andrew sneered before being launched off towards the middle of the serpent.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She shrieked as he was launched.

Andrew coughed his laugh; snatching the handle of the spear, jamming it downwards into the belly. With a quick tilt of her wrists, the spear changed direction and Andrew jabbed it further down as he began to swerve across the exposed skin before finally jabbing it through the middle snake's head.

The creatures let go of its tails before crashing to the ground, green ooze began to pool around it. Evette swiped her card back into the deck, and the spear disappeared.

The foursome stared at the slain beast, none of bothering to break the awkward silence that lingered until finally someone spoke.

"Well, that was a thing." Albert remarked as he snuffed out his cigarette before repeating the process.

"Erm, I guess so. Welp, see ya folks around." Raz replied then began to exit the scene.

"I value these short moments with you three, but personally I don't fancy meeting up with such loose Mages." Andrew gave a graceful bow and with a spin on his heel, he headed off with a low chuckle.

"Very nice to meet you all, hope to see you folks around." Albert smiled before shoving his hands in his pockets then began to walk off.

Evette waved, watching as they all took off in different directions. "Now to look for a team." She said to herself, paused then clutched her head. "Wait a minute here!" She hollered causing them all to pause.

"We cannot just deny what happened here!" She yelled, "Destiny is trying to tell us something here! We've just had our fates intertwined and you all are _NOT_ just going to walk off and act like nothing happened."

"What in the world are you babbling about?" Raz questioned, placing her hands on her hips. "If you want a team so bad, why not join a Guild and look there?"

"She seems incapable. I wouldn't put it pass them if they declined her," Andrew remarked and with a sympathetic mocked sigh, he added, "Poor dear."

"Though the two have a point, Evette – mind if I call you that?- you could easily get a team at a Guild." Albert agreed, narrowing his eyes.

Evette shuffled her feet and huffed, "Guilds aren't really my style, I don't like those kind of places. I don't think it's fair that you have to join a Guild to be considered a real Mage so I'm trying to prove a point." Her answer was a tad clumsily answered but she quickly continued on another point, "But think of it this way, we don't have to return anywhere and therefore can travel places. We can accept requests from anyone without worrying about Guildmates, and so much more!"

"Uh huh." The three answered doubtfully then continued to walk away.

Evette clenched her fist and jabbed her finger to the sky.

"You all will see! Destiny will bring us together!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**I'd like to say thank you to my fellow co Authors for participating in this project and the first chapter was a complete success.**

**A word from me, xXEmza, is that the cards are all references to various cultural myths (Leda is a real Greek legend).**

**Don't forget to check out Clear Cyan's, Dreamer852's, and Hell Devil 13's fanfiction accounts!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**[Clear Cyan's Author's Comments]: Here's hoping the jointed parts read well! And hopefully with things moving new OC's come in. Can't have a OC story without the minor roles; they make the story, man. Don't forget to review this chapter c: Hard work was put into it, eh?**


	5. Episode 2 - Danger in Unexpected Places

Cards shuffled quickly in her hands as Evette sat at a Café table, watching the people go by without even glancing up at her quickly moving hands. She had travelled all the way to Castiel City, without even running in to any of them. Her eyebrows slinked in frustration, depressed that she had let them go without even a glimmer of hope.

"You play, sweetheart? Kekekeke." Evette looked up and nearly recoiled in fright.

Leaning over in order to have both of them see eye to eye, the man smiled before whipping back to loom over her – not that he was partially threatening looking. He was skinny and you could tell, even if he was wearing a shirt. His long silver haired draped over his face, but through the bush Evette could see green eyes a two identical snake tattoos on his cheeks. He wore a vest over his half naked body, and baggy green sweats with red sandals

"Kekeke, no need to be frightened, I'm just curious." He purred, and rest his hand on her head roughly to look over at the cards that were no longer being shuffled. "You've got some radical energy emitting from those cards, keke."

Without a word, she slammed the cards into their respective decks before moving her head away from his hand, she stood up with a ferocious glare on her face.

"How dare you touch the head of the great Evette Wyvern! I'll have you know that I am a great Card Mage and therefore you should be bowing before me!" She snarled, jabbing her finger at him with her hand on her hip – her usual position when correcting the behavior of her subjects.

The man looked taken back at the sudden change of mood before letting out a loud laughter. "Kekekeke! You've got fire 'gal, I respect ya for that!" He dropped back and his face grew serious, "But I'd leave if I were you. Folks here don't like Mages like us, so if they find out you're a Mage, they'd run ya out of town."

Evette raised her eyebrow but nodded slowly, "Yes, I was just getting ready to take my leave." She lied, despite already having reserved a sleeping area in a nearby alley.

"A smart girl, you'll live a lot longer that way. These folks tend to be pretty vicious, kekeke." He bellowed then waved his hands in farewell, "I'm taking my leave too, sunshine, maybe I'll see ya around."

Evette watched as he walked away with hands behind his head, "Yeah…"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Raz sighed, resting against a tree. She'd walked forever but still no town in sight. She'd run dry of food and her water sources were starting to become scarce.

She looked up, using her hands to block the sun's light from blinding her vision but something caught her eye, a shimmer in the forest.

She moved to the side and the tree started to slant in the middle. She jumped up and swerved around, the tree moving in unnatural shapes.

"What in tarnation…?" She gasped then began to head towards the tree, right before smashing into something.

She backed up, clenching her face in pain before looking at the spot in bewilderment. Then again, the whole scene was suspicious – she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it.

The whole field was ridiculously flat and even the grass was beginning to feel fake. It was extremely large and the sky above shined from time to time.

"This ain't natural, I've lived out in the open long enough to know." She remarked, talking to herself. "Let's get a few answers." She raised her hand and began to discharge magic, trying to find an opening into whatever it was.

In response, a flash of pain smashed into her and she reeled backwards. She clenched her teeth and stepped forward, "I ain't gonna give up so easily, just 'cause you don't want me in doesn't mean I have to listen!" She growled and focused her magic, the pain doubling until a small image began to reveal itself. She narrowed her eyes and it began to open further.

"Now!" She called then dived in. She sat up and shook her head, ignoring the stinging scrapes on her elbows and knees. She looked around, eyes widening in shock at what she saw.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Albert took the cigarette out of his mouth, breathing out a train of smoke into the air. He leaned against brick wall of a building labeled 'ATRIA TIMES', the build to support Atria's, the city he was in, one and only newspaper. It was an old fashioned place, and non-magic town.

It wasn't like he meant to stay here, he only needed a place to stay before he was off again. Any Mage could agree that a non-magic town wasn't a place for them. In fact, this place was almost notorious for how UN-magical it was.

He snuffed out a cigarette then took a box of them out of his pocket and lit another one, sticking it in his mouth and closing his eyes.

His peaceful moment was cut short as a scream pierced through the air and he looked to see a young adolescent pointing up at a building with a horrified expression on her face. Albert began to make his way towards the scene, eyes narrowing.

A crowd began to form, wide eyed and babbling terrified nonsense, each looking up at the building.

There a young woman dressed in a revealing dress with a fur coat stood. The dress was a shade of magenta, a floral stitch pattern along the edges. The fur jacket was white and absolutely filthy, caked in mud and other debris. Her long, ginger hair was drawn back into a messy bun with braids along the sides, curving over her ears and around the bun.

She stood at the edge, arms wide out as if she were about to jump – which seemed to be the thoughts of the citizens. Albert sighed, assuming that suicide must be rather uncommon here with the fuss they were making.

"It'd be a shame to let such a lovely lady take her own life, better catch her before one of these folks has a heart-attack." He mumbled to himself then began to brace himself for impact, considering she was rather high.

The woman began to drop forward, closing her eyes. Gravity latched on and she was falling at a fast speed but Albert stood up, something seeming amiss. Her lips were moving at a rapid past and with each movement, she grew faster and faster.

Her hands latched together and a spear with wings appeared in her hands, causing her to rear towards the ground.

Albert stepped back and his eyes widened, the cigarette dropping from his jaws. "Everyone get away from here!" He howled, beginning to herd them away from where the woman would impact.

The citizens paid no heed, each too dumbstruck by the sight that they didn't realize their very lives were in danger. Each stood wide-eyed as the woman grew closer and closer.

Albert backed away, crossing his arms across his face as the woman stopped chanting and her eyes blasted open, revealing them to be cat-like. A wicked grin spread across her face and she raised her arms, jabbing the spear into the ground and a blast of light and debris blew those closest away.

"What the hell?!" Albert snarled and a sphere of magic began to push him back and envelop the city, buildings disappearing as the sphere spread out. The magic grew even more powerful but he persisted, focusing on his own magic, starting to create a break in the barrier before pulling through.

He stood in the center of the town, but destroyed and covered with debris. The sky was dark and menacing and around the edges was a flickering black barrier. Citizens were either screaming, injured, or banging against the black barrier, desperate to escape.

He looked around in bewilderment, unsure what to do next.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Andrew placed a hand on his cheek, legs dangling off the edge of the building. Beside him, a man wearing a fox mask was quietly reading his book. The only noise he would make was when he flipped his page.

Andrew sighed, wondering how boring it had gotten. The first few moments were thrilling and action-packed, with the screaming of people, begging for their lives. The barrier had even given him a few minutes of amusement before he broke through and took in his surroundings.

From what he had learned, humans could not pass the barrier, only Mages could. However, without a great focus of magic, they could not get back in. He had done a bit of experimenting until he was bored. The only reason he didn't bother to leave was because he knew something was bound to happen.

A snap of a book closing caught his attention and he turned to see the Fox man stand up and look up.

"Has this setting bored you as well?" Andrew asked, not exactly expecting an answer. He lazily followed the man's gaze and gave a chuckled, leaning backwards in amusement.

A rather dark looking symbol was cast in the sky. It had a long snake body and three heads, almost like the mutated Hoop Snake he had last encountered. "Care to explain that for me?"

The Fox man didn't reply, only raise his hands into the air and a sphere of a magic began to emit in between his palms and moved his lips, no sound coming from his moving jaws. With a flick of his wrist, he sent a beam of magic to the ground, watching as it circled around the town, leaving a cloud of dust behind it.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, a childish grin still placed on his face and eyes twinkling with excitement. "So there is others now?" He asked then tilted his head to the side as the Fox man turned to him.

He began to sign and Andrew let a nod of understanding. It wasn't that the Fox man refused to speak, _it was because he couldn't_.

The Fox man stopped signing and then began to dig his feet in the ground, rooting them firmly. Andrew stood up and tottered around him, trying to understand the meaning of this. The earth began to shake and rapidly began to move forward, causing people to slide against the barrier.

Andrew tottered, trying to keep his balance as he knew he would not be able to get back in if he fell out of the barrier. "Hmm, quite an interesting plan you've people got here – but I won't dare let myself be knocked over by such a pathetic little spell." He mocked then turned to see if the Fox man had any reaction to his words, only to find he wasn't there.

He forward once more and let out a grin as the Fox man was now in front of him, aiming a punch right at him. Andrew leaped backwards, landing on his hands before pushing himself up onto his feet. The grin on his face extended.

"Oh? A game of tag? Ahah, the pleasures all mine my man."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Evette dived into an alley as the skinny man looked backwards once more, holding her breath until she heard footsteps. Her nerves were right, this man was up to something.

She rolled forward and watched as he raised his hand into the air, sending three bolts of magic into separate directions. Evette narrowed her eyes and looked around, trying to find a good angle where she could see what was going on.

She rolled back into the alley and pulled out a familiar card:

"**CARD MAGIC: DECK OF THE GODS; LEDA OF THE SWANS**."

Wings burst from her back once more and she jabbed her finger up towards a towering building and as signaled, she was flying towards the top. Once she landed, she said her thanks to the Goddess and the wings disappeared.

She looked to where the magic had gone and gasped, falling onto her knees in terror.

Three dark spheres, covering a vast area were tearing through the landscape towards the town. Evette looked around frantically, unsure what she should do.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man…I did not come here for this, I thought this wasn't a Mage town!" She cried, leaping to feet and pacing. The spheres were close enough that could feel the radiating the dark energy pulsating from them.

They came in three different directions, crisscrossing with each other and enveloping the town. Her eyes widened as she felt the forces begin to damage her body. Weakly, she pulled out a card, praying to the heavens it was the right one.

"**CARD MAGIC: DECK OF WEAPONS; ANCILE, SHIELD OF MARS**."

The oddly shaped shield appeared in her hands and she dove under it, bracing herself as the waves of magic pushed her around until they subsided.

The shield disappeared and she felt drained after using two cards, stumbling to her feet. She looked around, gasping as she saw three other towns interconnected with Castiel City, all trapped underneath a dark globe.

"Kekeke, you lied to me, Sunshine." A familiar voice chuckled and as Evette turned around to see, a blast of magic sent her reeling backwards and falling to the ground.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! I can't summon Leda, my magic is too low from that last wave of magic." She cursed then sighed, closing her eyes and stretching her arms out, bracing for impact and possible death.

"Hold on Miss Wyvern!" A familiar voice called and Evette whipped open her eyes, looking to see Albert, Raz, and Andrew standing where she was about to impact.

"Save your strength, Albert. We don't need you to screw up." Andrew sneered then raised his hand towards Evette, concentrating hard.

Evette felt a trickle of magic surround her and she let out a yelp as she disappeared from her spot, landing right beside Raz on her bottom.

"Such a frail landing," Andrew tsked his remark.

Albert stepped forward and held out his hand, "You alright Miss Wyvern?" He asked, his voice sounding genuinely concerned. Evette took his hand with a smile.

"I'm fine, though I'd much rather have been saved by you." She purred then a thought struck her, "Wait…where did that bastard go?!" She struggled, looking around furiously.

Raz stepped forward, narrowing her eyes. "Calm down, Evette. Who are you talkin' 'bout?" She asked, trying to calm the frantic girl. "Actually, what in the world is happenin'?"

"Glad you asked, kekeke."

The four whipped around, widening their eyes.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**[xXEmza's Author Comments:] **I just want to say thanks so much for waiting everyone as well as that, the only time I can release a chapter is when all three other Authors have approved.

Never the less, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one! As well as remember to check out the Co-Authors for this series, each of them help run the story along and are a great help.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**[Clear Cyan's Author Comments:] **Greetings once again fellow readers! Hopefully, again, the final chapter reads wonderfully like last time and that you'll drop a review no less! Review's make Author's happy; let's make Emza happy c: Feedback on the OC's are great too!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**[Dreamer852's Author Comments:] **To all readers, this story is off to an amazing start, and xEmza has worked really hard on these chapters. Remember to send in your side characters, they all play a massive role within the story... after all, if all we see are the main characters, where's the fun in that? Don't forget to leave a review in the box below! It makes every author a happy author :)

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**[Hell Devil 13'a Author Comments:] **No comments.


	6. Episode 3 - Getting to Know Each Other

The screaming citizens looked at the four sitting individuals strangely, seeing how they were strangely calm despite the looming terror that hung over the connected cities. They sat under an umbrella of a café patio table, where the building was partly destroyed.

But with a closer look, each of them held a look apprehensive expression on their faces – excluding Andrew, who seemed almost excited about the situation. As the silence continued, flashbacks of the past events shadowed their thoughts.

_Raz stepped forward, narrowing her eyes. "Calm down, Evette. Who are you talkin' 'bout?" She asked, trying to calm the frantic girl. "Actually, what in the world is happenin'?"_

"_Glad you asked, kekeke."_

_The four whipped around, widening their eyes._

_A trio hovered in front of them, each a familiar face. The Fox man, suicidal lady, and the tall, skinny man stood together on a magic circle._

_Evette stepped forward, her lips curled in a snarl as she glared at the skinny man who merely stared back with a look of mock pity in his eyes. The woman's plump red lips curled into a smile and she raised a finger to draw back her hair from her eyes. The Fox man did nothing, as the group could not perceive any emotion with his face hidden behind the mask._

"_Sunshine, pleasure to see you again." The man purred, "I never took you for a liar, though."_

_The woman jabbed him in the rib cage with her elbow, a playful look in her eyes. "Auggie! It's rude not to introduce yourself!" She whined then turned to them, "Name's Lumina, kitties. Lumina Agro."_

"_Keke, sorry sweetheart. Name is Augustus Erodine. Foxy over here is Kitsune." Her chuckled and Kitsune gave a quick signing of his hands as a greeting._

_Raz clenched her fists, taking one step forward with a furious look on her face. "Y'all need to stop babbling nonsense and tell us what in the hay is going on?" She barked, jabbing her finger at them._

_Evette once again, lowered her finger. "Raz, that's rude." She reprimanded and Raz gave her a bewildered look. _

"_Is this really the time for that?!" She snapped._

_Albert stepped between them, rolling his eyes. "Ladies, we have other problems than whether Raz's habits are rude or not." He reminded, nodding his head towards the group._

_Andew sauntered over, a gleeful look stretched across his face. "Now, now, Albert. Evette has a point, pointing is rude." He agreed._

_Evette gave a triumphant nod and a cross of her arms, while Raz glared at Andrew._

_Augustus clutched his stomach, bellowing in laughter at the discussion. "Kekeke! You've all been a fantastic show, but I'm afraid Mages aren't required for the sacrifice."_

"_Sacrifice?!" They said together, all turning to face him._

_The woman squealed, jumping excitedly beside him. "__**Auggie**__! Don't spoil the plans!" She squealed. "It's gotta be a surprise, remember?" She turned to Kitsune, "Tell 'em Kitsune! Tell 'em it's a surprise!"_

_Kitsune made a motion that resembled sighing then looked at Augustus, waiting for something. Augustus nodded and Kitsune turned back to them, raising his hands in the air. A sphere of purple fire began to flicker and grow between his palms. He jumped back and flicked his arms forward, sending it towards them._

"_Everyone!" Evette yelled, "Get behind Andrew!" The other two complied and Andrew realized the plan. Quickly, he summoned a shield. He felt himself be pushed into the earth, which only seemed to increase his glee._

"_I've only got a little bit of magic left to summon one weapon but I need your magic Raz!" Evette yelled as she fumbled through her three decks until she found the right one. She then began to go through her weapons deck._

"_How is my explosive magic going to help?!" Raz demanded, grabbing her hair. Evette whipped around, holding a card with a triton on it. _

"_You need to make this weapon a bomb! Got it?" Evette snarled but Raz shook her head, feeling unsure if this would truly succeed. She flinched as a hand rested on her shoulder, and she turned to see Albert looking at her._

"_You can do it Raz, don't be afraid." He encouraged and Raz smiled before adding, "As if I would be scared!"_

"_This is a nice touchy moment-" The three turned to see Andrew struggle as the magic continued to pound the shield. "-but I can't keep this up forever."_

_Raz and Evette nodded and the Card Mage stood up, holding a car to the sky. "__**CARD MAGIC: DECK OF THE GODS; CARNWENNAN, DAGGER OF ARTHUR**__."_

_Raz placed a hand on the triton and closed her eyes. "__**SOUL OF EXPLOSION**__!" She yelled and the bombed armor was set on the weapon. Evette waved her hand towards the three and the bombed weapon took off towards them. _

_Three…two…__**one.**_

_The explosion rocked the connected towns and caused debris to fly in all directions._

"_Now what?!" Albert whipped around to Evette who was now on her knees due to the major drainage of magic. He and Raz leaned over, helping the brown haired girl up._

"_Run." She wheezed._

_The shield disappeared and Andrew stood up, beads of sweat visible as he turned to an alley. Despite the pained exhaustion, he still held a playful expression. "Child's play. Come on, we can get out of here over there."_

"You alright now, Evette?" Albert was the first to break the silence, showing concern for the now rested Card Mage.

"Better than before," She mumbled, her head rested on her arms on the table.

Andew muffled a chuckle, causing the other three to turn and look at him oddly. He held a hand to his mouth, his body trembling from trying to keep in the laughter.

"What the heck is so funny?" Raz demanded, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. She glared at him, her hands beginning to curl into fists.

"I merely find our situation to be a humorous one. Do you not agree, Miss Fraser Jones?" He responded, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes as he referred to her by her real name.

"Not at all, chuckle-face."

"Well, we've been outsmarted by a man with the nickname 'Auggie', a woman who refers to us as felines, and a mute fellow with a fox mask on with an unbelievable magic, may I add." As he broke down the situation, the others began to slump in their chairs in desperation.

Albert rested his cheek on his hand, "What was that magic anyways?"

"Fox Fire." Andrew and Evette replied simultaneously, each whipping to look at each other incredulously.

"Naturally, as an Arcane Branch prodigy, I am most familiar with terms such as this, however-" He narrowed his eyes, the smirk on his face widening. "-A dolt like you seems to be well-educated on many things – including the Hoop Snake, something even I wasn't familiar with. How very unfitting for your obnoxious personality. May I ask, where would you go to possess such knowledge?"

Evette leaned back in her chair, biting her lip and looking away with a sour expression.

"Books." She replied bluntly then quickly changed the subject, "Moving on, I think we need to address an even more important point: We can't fully fight if we don't understand each other's magic."

Raz rolled her shoulders as she responded, "So you want us to share our magic?"

"Precisely."

"Well then, as a user of the esteemed Arcane-chi magic, I feel it is only proper that I got first." Andew jumped in once more, seeming to brush off Evette's blunt response. "My magic concerns the works of the inner mind and system. Though as you saw, I am able to summon two weapons: A chain-like whip and a shield."

Albert, who had been rather silent throughout the conversation, now spoke. "I use Lightning God Slayer magic. I've got a knack for swordsmanship as well as hand-to-hand combat." His summary of magic was short, but a detailed explanation seemed to be unnecessary.

"Y'all saw me and my magic, but guess I should still talk a lil' 'bout it." She said nonchalantly, "I create uranium and plutonium to make my explosive magic. My powers range from turning a person into a walking time bomb to making myself a walking time bomb. If I can also get my opponent close enough, I can trap 'em in a dome filled with gas."

Evette, who had been waiting eagerly smacked her three decks onto the table, a grin spread across her face. "Card Magic!" She announced, standing up. "I've got three decks-"

"Card Magic is just like Celestial Spirit Magic, isn't it?" Raz interrupted, obviously bored. Evette slammed her hands on the table, a look of pure rage replacing her original grin.

"Don't you dare compare the divine Card Magic to such a flawed magic!" She snarled, towering over her decks protectively. "Anyways, Card Magic works waaaay differently. Instead of summoning the figures, you develop their abilities and you command them – most of the time, the user and figure are synchronized so physically commanding is never a problem. I've got three decks with twelve enchanted cards."

Albert tapped his chin, "From what we've seen, you've got a Deck of Gods or something? And weapons I believe, so what is the third one?" He asked.

"An Animal Deck, bought it at some kids store and had it enchanted." She explained." Anyways, I've got twelve enchanted cards for the Animal Deck and five for the Weapons and God's deck. I've got a cheetah, eagle, pig, cat, wolf, butterfly, fish, fox, mouse, rabbit, bat, and snake. For the weapons, I've got: Ancile, Shield of Mars, Axe of Perun, Spear of the Valkyrie, Scythe of Cronus, and last but not least, Carnwennan, Dagger of Arthur." She laid the cards out as she told them.

The other three examined the detailed images of animals and weapons and Evette smacked the final deck down.

"My God's deck is my most powerful, I can summon actual God's from all mythologies and use their abilities – like I explained before." She said, "I have: Leda of the Swans, you've all met her, Cerberus, the Guard of Tartorus, Minotaur. Hindu Goddess of Time, Change, and Destruction, Kali, and finally we have Asclepius, God of Health and Medicine."

"You have a lot of Greek figures." Albert remarked.

"They're the easiest to find."

Raz coughed to get everyone's attention, an ambitious look on her face. "Alright y'all, I think we're ready to make out a plan. However, we still don't know our enemies magic."

"What a surprise." Andrew remarked, looking genuinely shocked at her comment.

Raz raised an eyebrow, "What's so surprising?"

"You made a genuinely wise tactical remark."

"I'm goin' to strangle 'ya someday."

"Ahem, moving on from this silly little discussion, I'd like to announce my plan." Evette said, holding up her hand with a serious expression on her face. The other three looked at her, quieting down and preparing to listen.

"We are going to wing it."

Raz fell out of her chair, Albert face palmed, while Andrew merely roared in laughter.

Evette leaned back, seeming proud of her 'plan'.

Raz jumped up, opening her mouth to argue with the stubborn minded Card Mage but she was interrupted by a blast of magic tearing across the sky. It looked like the mutated Hoop Snake they had faced, but it seemed to circle in the center of the sky, chasing its tails. Once it latched on, an overbearing amount of magic seemed to waver throughout the atmosphere.

"What kind of magic is this?" Evette growled, upset that she couldn't place her finger on it. It seemed familiar, but something told her she wasn't filing this wrong. "A spell maybe? A curse?"

"A spell." Andrew said, recalling his time with Kitsune. "Kitsune, the Fox Fire Mage, was reading an old book of spells. I didn't pay much attention to it until now. Though the title seems familiar…I can't put my finger on it…something _Anguis_?"

"_Sacrificium Anguis_..." Evette whispered, eyes widening. Andrew whipped around, immediately understanding her distress but instead of being terrified, he seemed to be excited.

Raz and Albert stood there confused as the two exchanged looks of distress and eagerness. Unsure if this was good or bad, but despite the short time they had spent with Andrew, they deduced that his thrilled tone meant it wasn't good.

"Y'all gonna just sit there or are 'ya gonna fill us in." Raz yelled, obviously irritated by the whole ordeal.

"_Sacrificium Anguis _was..no…is a banished book with extremely powerful spells in it such as being able to move all of Fiore, or controlling huge populations." Evette breathed, trembling. "However…" She trailed off, unable to finish.

"_However,_" Andrew continued for her, a gleeful expression on his face. "The spells require a massive amount of human sacrifices all together in one place. If the sacrifice is done correctly, not only will the spell be achieved flawlessly, the Mages who did the spell will be granted enormous power. By the judge of this, they are doing a resurrection spell to a powerful Mage. If a Mage sacrifice is involved, the spell will short out and destroy everything – not just the humans."

Albert stepped back, finally understanding the full scenario. "But who could they want to revive?" He asked, bewildered. The four looked at each other, trying to understand.

"We've got to wing it no matter what, we are running out of time!" Evette snarled and began to run towards where the magic was circling, the other three following her.

**[xXEmza's Author's Comments]**

Things are heating up now, eh? Anyways, I apologize about the delay and I think anyone knows the stress of this final months is paying its due. Cramming tests and finals in the same month has been a bit painful but I'm glad we got this chapter out!**  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
[Clear Cyan's Author's Comments]**

Where are them reviews? C'mon now, it doesn't hurt to take five minutes to review. Ah well, hopefully you've enjoyed reading!**  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
[Dreamer852's Author's Comments]**

Yay! The next chapter is up! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far and make sure you drop a review in the box below, because I know they cheer me up!**  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
[Hell Devil 13's Author's Comments]**

_No comments_


End file.
